monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire/@comment-28144855-20190512204440/@comment-28144855-20190513190136
How would it help? Definitely magitec, I find it hard to believe that it can't be used as fuel for spells, same as one's life force, that's energy too. Unless KC publishbes exact constants of the MGE universe, and DE, SE and any other energy source pattern wavelength and such I will just laugh at this obvious bias, ZPE comes from the same source, but good luck corrupting it since DE can't reach it, ZPE is potential energy until it is used for whatever task. If Humans from Earth can attest of its existence and calculate it a God should be able to harness it no problem. EDIT, and this is important! How would it trump magic, it would FUEL the same magic, from the same magical system for it's user. DE is energy, yet I don't hear questions how it can trump magic. Energy litterally give life to magic, the more you pump into a spell, the more powerful it becomes. Maybe the CG is just reallly that green and the task is simply too complicated for her, but somehow, if KC thought of it I bet the DL could do it with the first try. Even if they lack the knowledge to use it for anything one thing should be left available or it would be going against canon. they could make a bomb out of it. And you'd be surprised how much energy could be extracted from a pocket dimension. After all, you're not only using all the energy in the Space that dimension occupies, but TIME as well. And even an 'empty space isn't really empty. All those particles going in and out of that pocket dimension would be converted in energy, now imagine a midlesized country realm sucked dry until entropy in one go? As much as I'm pro Mamono, I don't wank either side. As a matter of fact I stated both factions have the capability to do it as demonstrated in canon. Let's not pretend now that channeling energy, creating realms, manipulating time in said realms, energy/matter manipulation harnesing and sensing energy does not exist where it is convenient for our side, that's poor storytelling. If my characters can't win, if I fucked up plot and made the enemy or their obstacle impossible to overcome, I rather let my character loose. Yet I'm still a Gary Sue and Lilith is oh so righteous and just and perfect and best in everything. I LOVE mamono, but they unfortunately live in a crappy setting of no limit fallacies, however, that won't work with any otherwolder strong or technologically advanced to laugh off DE, (yes you can, you shoulddo even inside the setting itself with the canon things MGE world stated in it stories that exist.) Of course, the CG is a good for nothing THOT who doesn't know about ZPE, a thing thought in 8th grade elementary school in my country, what a joke. It is why most people make their own worlds, as far as possible from the main MGE world. So they can enjoy the magnificent Mamono KC sama gave us, without his broken, biased and plothole ridden setting. Also: Empty space is not really empty because nothing contains something, seething with energy and particles that flit into and out of existence. Physicists have known that much for decades, ever since the birth of quantum mechanics. So with a speck sized realm with endless time we can theoretically make infinite energy.